


Heartbeat

by Cheesimations



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Guitars, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren in Love, Music, Rey Needs A Hug, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesimations/pseuds/Cheesimations
Summary: Rey and Ben have a Force Bond that lasts longer than usual.Things begin to get crazy.Rey just wants to sleep.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> This has multiple headcanons made by me in it and some are a bit weird.
> 
> 1\. Ben Solo plays guitar  
> 2\. Ben Solo can sing and songwrite  
> 3\. Why else do you think he had that calligraphy set  
> 4\. Ben can cook really well  
> 5\. Rey doesn't know what an omlete is  
> 6\. Rey loves singing too  
> 7\. Rey can't play guitar

 Rey sat in the crew quarters of the Falcon, fingers tracing over the cover of a Jedi book. A sigh escaped her lips. Everything had been so stressful lately. The Resistance was down to about 23 people and Leia had been using the Falcon's radio to make endless calls for help. All the other members were busy with various things, like trying to find out if there were any ships for sale that costed next to nothing. It had been a while since she'd had alone time like this. Thank Starkiller everyone else had found the emergency cots and were all sleeping on the floor of the main room. Rey had asked Leia if she wanted to sleep in the quarters as well, but she politely declined. She had to make a lot of help calls. 

Standing up, Rey began to place the books in a storage locker. They hadn't helped her at all. She just wanted someone to show her how the Force worked. She didn't want books. She needed a person to show her what she was here for, her purpose. 

  


Suddenly,a person walked into the room. 

"Leia?" Rey asked, staring at the small feminine figure in the doorway. 

"Rey," Leia smiled. "Everything alright?" 

"Yeah, how are the distress calls going?" 

"Well, no one's picked up. But I do know of a rebel base on Yavin IV that we could stay at so we all don't crowd the Falcon," she sighed. 

"I don't mind having you here," Rey said with a smile. 

"I think some people are getting very uncomfortable crammed into a ship with 23 other people. Poe had to sleep in the cockpit last night while Chewie piloted it." 

"I wouldn't have minded that." 

"The Porgs kept him up all night," Leia laughed. She sat down on the bed across the room from Rey's. 

"I assume no one's sleeping there now," Rey giggled. Those birds were kinda funny. 

"Oh, someone is. Actually, I think 3 people are." 

"Who?" 

"Oh, actually 4. Poe, Connix, Rose and Finn." 

"But there are only 3 seats left." 

"Nah, Chewie set a course to Yavin IV and he's sleeping in the relief bunk." 

"So the ship is on autopilot?" "Yeah, pretty much." 

"Hmm, guess I should try to get some sleep." 

"We'll be on Yavin tomorrow morning, so just relax and try to sleep, Rey. I won't bother you." 

"You're not sleeping in here?" 

"Keep in mind there's a bunk somewhere else on the ship. Have a good rest, Rey. I'll come get you in the morning."

\------ 

Kylo Ren sighed. Being Supreme Leader was so stressful. He sat in his quarters, on the small bed he had, but barely ever slept on. Sleep made him peaceful. He didn't like it. His hand brushed over the black blankets and he let out yet another sigh. He was supposed to be asleep, but he was fighting every bone in his body, fighting not to fall into a peaceful slumber. 

Suddenly, all went silent and all he could hear was the sound of his breathing. Not again. A thin girl sat next to him on the bed, staring at the floor. 

She sighed. "I'd rather not do this right now." 

"Me neither," Kylo spoke. He turned to look at her. She wore a shirt and some sweatpants. Her hair was completely down and she looked exhausted. In the dim light of his quarters, he could see a few freckles splashed across the bridge of her nose. 

"What do you want, Kylo?" she asked without returning his gaze. 

"What do I want?" he retorted. "I don't know why you're here right now." 

"Apparently it wasn't Snoke," she mumbled. "And I didn't end this." 

"We're stuck here, Scavenger." 

"I know." 

"You ever wonder what this bond wants?" 

"Me to lose sleep." 

Kylo felt a twinge of something. He didn't know if it was sympathy or sadness. She probably never got sleep. "You know, I know something that might help."

"Join Me ASMR?" she scoffed. "No thanks."

"Be serious, Scavenger."

Kylo walked to a corner of his quarters and pulled out a guitar case. He hadn't played his old acoustic-electric since the Stormtroopers had gotten him and electric guitar a year ago.

"I don't think playing rock will help me sleep," Rey groaned.

"I'm not going to-"

"Then what are you going to play? Dark and depressing music?"

"No, I'm playing a song my mother taught me."

Slowly playing the opening chords to the song, he felt Rey move a little bit closer.

_A falling star_  


_Fell from your heart and landed in my eyes_

_I screamed aloud as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind_

Kylo began to sing quietly. He felt the rhythm of the song and began tapping his boot on the floor.

_The stars, the moon_  


_They have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Rey blinked, staring at the Supreme Leader. He could sing really well. She remembered Leia humming this song once as she worked on calling allies to the Resistance.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then, it stopped_

_And I was in the darkness_

_So darkness I became_

Ren sighed. He hadn't played this song in forever, but somehow he couldn't stop strumming the strings.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Rey loved this. She slowly began to tap her toes to the rhythm of the slow song. Ben was amazing at guitar and his beautiful deep voice went well with it. Wait, what was she thinking?

_I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map_

_And knew that somehow I could find my way back_

_Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too_

_So I stayed in the darkness with you_

The dark man next to her seemed so peaceful as he sung the song. His voice cracked a bit as he sung that verse, Rey noticed.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

  


_You left me in the dark_

  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

  
_In the shadow of your heart_

  


  


_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

  
_You left me in the dark_

  
_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

  
_In the shadow of your heart_

_  
_

Kylo finished singing and looked at Rey. Her eyes were wide with amazement and something else, too. 

  


"Whoa," she spoke in awe. "I know something, too. I can't play guitar, but I know how to sing."

  


"Go on, hum a rhythm. I'll play it."

  


She did and Kylo began to play a few chords.

  


"Perfect."

  


And she began to sing.

  


_Some ancient call_

  
_That I've answered before_

  
_It lives in my walls_

  
_And it's under the floor_

  
_If this was meant for me, why does it hurt so much?_

  
_And if you're not made for me, why did we fall in love?_

_  
_

Kylo's eyes widened. She was good. Still, he kept playing. He knew this

  


_A knock at my door_

  
_I thought I was alone_

  
_Unaware of what I thought I needed_

  
_I drop like a stone_

  
_If I'm not mistaken, then I was the last to know_

  
_And if you return for me, I'd never want for more_

_  
_

Kylo sighed and began to help with backing vocals. This was a sad song and it reminded him of her.

  


_You're dislocated_

  
_Don't be like that_

  
_And you smile when you dive in_

  
_Like you're never coming back_

  
_So hold my body_

  
_Yeah, hold my breath_

  
_See your face when I black out_

  
_I'm never coming back_

_  
_

The guitar and her voice mixed perfectly, Kylo thought. She was a talented girl. Suddenly, she stopped for a second and he realized what he had to do. He began to sing.

  


_Fear of the water_

  
_Fear of the water_

_  
_

Rey took over singing once again and Kylo kept strumming the guitar. He still helped with backing vocals.

  


_You're dislocated_

  
_Don't be like that_

  
_And you smile when you dive in_

  
_Like you're never coming back_

  
_So hold my body_

  
_Yeah, hold my breath_

  
_See your face when I black out_

  
_I'm never coming back_

_  
_

Tapping his feet to the beat, Kylo hummed along and slowly began to realize that this song sounded familiar. He felt as if he was living through the lyrics, as if he was the person Rey was singing about.

  


_You're dislocated_

  
_Don't be like that_

  
_And you smile when you dive in_

  
_Like you're never coming back_

  
_So hold my body_

  
_Yeah, hold my breath_

  
_See your face when I black out_

  
_I'm never coming back_

_  
_

Kylo blinked in realization. This WAS his life. He and Rey both, in perfect harmony sang the last two words together. He closed his eyes, fully immersed in the moment.

  


_Fear of the water_  


_  
_

_Fear of the water_

_  
_

"Damn, Supreme Leader. You can sing good," she smiled and laughed.

  


Kylo opened his eyes and found himself in the crew quarters of the Millennium Falcon.

"Aaaaah!"

  


"What"

  


"Why am I here?"

  


"You're in- where are you right now?"

  


"I'm in the same room as you. I can see your surroundings."

  


"Odd. I can't see yours."

  


"Hm, the Force works in mysterious ways, doesn't it, Rey?"

  


"Yep."

  


"It's odd, I feel as if I'm in my quarters but at the same time I'm here," Kylo mumbled. He reached out and touched the top of the Falcon's in-wall bed.

  


"I wonder why," Rey sighed and lay back against the wall. The bed was pretty large, both ways, a full size bed, so she was almost laying completely down. "I'm exhausted. You really meant it when you said music would make me tired."

  


Kylo's lips curled up into a faint smile and he leaned back with Rey. He was sitting up a bit further than her because he was taller and there was less room for him.

  


"You know, I'm tired, too. But first, since we're here, do you want to make some food or something? I haven't eaten since, uh," Kylo scratched his head, trying to remember what he'd eaten last.

  


"This late, Ben? Really?"

  


"What? I'm hungry."

  


"Fine."

  


Rey stood up and walked over to the small kitchen. She pulled a few food packets out of the cupboards, but a hand on her hand stopped her. She turned around.

  


"What are you doing, Scavenger?" 

  


"Getting food."

  


"Ugh, food like that is gross. We're going to cook something. Actually cook it."

  


"How?"

  


"Please tell me you've actually made something before."

  


Rey blinked, staring at the tall man. He walked over to stand beside her. "I haven't done this in a while, the First Order prefers to have chefs make things and don't want 'poisoned' Supreme Leader made food."

  


"I don't even know how to make food," Rey mumbled. She was pretty hungry, too.

  


"Here, get a bowl."

  


Rey pulled a bowl out of one of the lower cupboards. "What are you going to use this for?"

  


Kylo didn't answer and began to throw various ingredients into the bowl and soon he had an odd mixture of things.

  


"So this is how you cook," Rey breathed in amazement.

  


"We're not done yet," Kylo mumbled and began to pour the mixture into a pan of some kind.

  


"What even is this?"

  


"Chandrillian omlete. I was raised there and learned many customs of the people who inhabited the planet."

  


"What's an omlete?"

  


"I'll explain later."

  


Kylo began flipping the pan and soon the omlete was finished. 

  


"Want to try it?" he asked Rey, with a slight smile.

  


"Sure," she replied. 

  


Setting the plate he'd put the omlete on onto the counter, Kylo grabbed two forks and a knife. Cutting the food in half, he shoved it over to Rey.

  


"Try it," he mumbled as he ate his piece.

  


"Okay," Rey smirked at him and ate her half of the omlete.

  


"Hm, not bad. I feel like I added too much blue milk."

  


"Woah, this is amazing!"

  


"Thanks."

  


Rey yawned and Kylo realized how tired she was. Stretching out, she walked over to the bed and sat down.

  


"You're tired aren't you?" Kylo asked the tired girl as he walked over to the bed as well. He sat down next to her and she blushed.

  


"Geez, I hope no one needs me right now," Kylo mumbled, thoughts on the First Order.

  


"It's stressful, isn't it?" Rey questioned him. "I can't imagine being General of the Resistance and there are only about 20 of us."

  


"It's the worst," Kylo groaned. "It's supposed to be my rest hours so I doubt anyone will bother me now."

  


"You can stay as long as you want."

  


"It isn't me doing this, remember. I'll stay as long as I have to."

  


"Please stay, Ben," she mumbled in her exhaustion. "You're a good person."

  


"You mean it?"

  


"Yes, my tired-high self means it."

  


"You gotta get some rest," Kylo spoke and the girl looked back at him. "Go on, lay down and sleep."

  


"Stay," she mumbled.

  


Kylo blushed. The Supreme Leader should have no attachments. But somehow, this girl was an exception.

  


"Ben?" she asked quietly. The tall man turned to her.

  


"Can you stay forever?"

  


"I can't."

  


"I knew it."

  


"Just enjoy the time we have now."

  


Kylo lay down next to the girl and put his arm around her. She turned around to face him and snuggled in closer. 

  


"You're really exhausted," he mumbled and stroked her hair.

  


"I know."

  


"Go to sleep, Rey."

  


"I love you, Ben," the tired Jedi whispered. 

  


Ben blushed. "I love you, too."

  


The girl fell asleep in his arms.

He held her close to him and felt her breathing even out. He felt her heartbeat.

  


"I'll come back for you, sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya stuff got weird.  
> The acoustic-electric guitar is a thing, believe it or not. I have one and it's really cool. I like to think of the acoustic as a guitar a Jedi would use and the electric as one a Darksider would use. It's a perfect balance between an acoustic and an electric guitar, which kind of stands for equal sides light and dark.
> 
> Also, Leia listened in on the whole thing and she's just sitting outside the door really shocked.


End file.
